doom_hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Berzerk Hunter
The Berzerk Hunter (or Berzerk for short) is one of the greater enemies in Hunter's Moon. He is mostly known for emitting very characteristic high-pitched noises, often making the players call him "Squeaky dude". Tactics and Behavior The Berzerk Hunter is a big, slow demon, resembling a larger variant of a Hellknight. His skin is vaguely red-orange in tone, he has enormous arms (which are even bigger than his legs), and a small head. As the all Hunter demons, Berzerk is extremely muscular and has an imposing stature. Despite his name, the Berzerk Hunter is one of the less aggressive demons. But, his greatest strength does indeed lie in the melee combat, where his punches will decidely devastate your health. Owing to his size, he also has a huge arm reach. Therefore, engaging the Berzerk Hunter in melee is never a good idea. At a distance, the Berzerk Hunter will resort to spitting homing fireballs. These fireballs are an improved version of Revenant's missiles: they are stronger, faster, and with better tracking ability. Although not as dangerous as the melee attack, the Berzerk fireball can still make your health suffer heavily. Thus, try to stay close to cover when fighting a Berzerk. Slaying a Berzerk Hunter is an ordeal in itself. The Berzerk Hunter is one of the toughest non-boss enemies in the mod (in fact, his nominal health is the same as Cyberdemon's from the classic Doom games), and he is also immune to splash damage. Thankfully, he is very slow and has problems fitting into smaller spaces, so with a bit of a luck you can stay out of his melee range easily. If you have the luxury of having retreat space available, even the Rocket Launcher will kill a Berzerk Hunter just fine, but will take a long time (and upwards of 20 Rockets or so). If the Berzerk Hunter is able to pursue you, however, the BFG10k may be not out of question. Otherwise, use the Chaingun, the Lightning Gun, or the Plasma Gun. The Nailgun is another effective gun against this enemy, and may be preferred over the Rocket Launcher due to delivering no splash damage component. Vehicle Tactics The Berzerk Hunter is not the most pressing threat to your vehicles due to the relatively low attack rate. However, his very large health pool may be problematic at times. The GEV Tank will need about 4 shots from the Main Cannon to bring this behemoth down. The Machine Gun is mostly ineffective - just use the Cannon instead. The Cyclops will need about direct 4-6 Heavy Gauss Cannon shots. The double shot firemode is recommended, able to kill the Bezerk in two well-aimed salvos. The Modulate Plasma Cannons are also quite effective, as long as you can land direct hits - about a dozen or so of these should do the job. In close combat, one well-placed kick or jump attack will squish the Berzerk instantly. Trivia #Like the other demons from the Hunter family, the Berzerk Hunter is based on the eponymous boss from the Doom 3 expansion, Resurrection of Evil. #His model was edited from Doom 3 to have a more bulky look, he has longer and bigger arms than he previously had in Doom 3 expansion itself. The Bone Claws he had was also removed to give a more fighting characteristic of smashing than slicing. The exposed heart cavity which was his only vulnerable spot is absent as well, and now his chest is closed. Category:Enemies Category:Demons